War and Passion
by Silenced-Dogood
Summary: A sixth year adventure through Ron's perspective, where our heroes learn to live, loose and love, because War is neither fair nor easy. Canon couples mostly well Rhr cause Romione needs some love. love that they got befor Checkmated was taken down.


Hey Guys so this is a Fanfic that was written a while back, it was lost until recently its pretty dark and darkly funny and yes its a liitle R-rated because War and Passion guys and Yes the title is an Homage to my favorite Romione writer Redblaze if you guys want to check out her fics or other great fics like her visit the Spew-rc tumblr, lovely stuff, so the fic we've got Blood, gore, torture and sexual situations, the characters swear like every soldier at the time did and

we've got fun things too.

Important note: This fic is a great big nod to the horror king Stephen King and his work The Dark Tower.

It is a Harry potter Fanfiction- the world the characters are the creation of J.K Rowling, I've just put my spin on them and yeah characters may act a lil' OOC sometimes war changes people guys and this is obviously an AU.

Disclaimer: this is all a property of J.K Rowling and some of it is Stephen king too. no copyright infringement is intended. Any recognisable characters, names or places do not belong to me. this fanfic does not in any way intended for monetary returns. just for fun.

Trigger Warning- This is a pro-ron Romione story(gasp) Ron is shown in a good light so for all the Ron lovers out there please share the love.

oo00oo

 **War and Passion**

 ** _Chapter 1 - Light and Dark_**

It was a dark night of July, air around the busy city of London was cold and harsh, Ronald Weasley walked through the doors of the Leaky cauldron to enter Diagon alley but not before making a stop for a drink, it was a blessing that his new look made him virtually unrecognisable.

No longer did he look like the sixteen year old boy that he was, Was it just a month ago that he had entered the Ministry of magic along with his best friends and his little sister, it felt a lot longer to him, Was anyone even looking for him right now, well the death eaters were he had a bounty on his head after all he thought bitterly,

The night of the battle at the ministry was all but forgotten in his mind the only memories that were vivid were the painful ones- Hermione getting hit by Dolohov, Neville becoming a blubbering mess, he himself acting like a drunken idiot these were the only things he remembered from that night.

The Other thing was Pain, pain was the thing that had been on his mind constantly from the moment he got captured to the moment he escaped, he ordered a shot of firewhisky, old Tom didn't seem to recognise that he was the same little boy he had scolded for chasing around the ginger cat and making a mess around his pub, letting out a harsh chuckle he stared down at his drink, the amber liquid seemed to swirl around bringing out the dark memories buried deep inside him.

oo00oo

"Wake up, ya little mutt" Ron heard someone say, as he felt a sharp pain around his mouth he opened his eyes grunting trying to scream but the Iron-bit tied to his moth prevented it, he felt a sharp kick to his mouth once again and realized the world was upside down,

Ron was hanging naked and upside down in a dark dungeon, as the death eater in front of him laughed, The death eater bent down "I'm gonna have so much fun, I've been dying to teach you a lesson Mutt but Dolohov wanted ya firs', ya know what they call me don't ya" Walden Macnair 'The executioner' said.

Macnair got up spinning his wand in his hand carelessly, "back in my day, we used to castrate blood traitors like you, Maybe I ought to try it so that filth like ya can never have pups" the death eater snarled,

Ron knew when he saw the death eaters eyes that something was about to happen, he had to get out. It was all through his instincts that Ron started swaying gently, "I'm think I will try it on ya, but then I will have to cauterize ya cant have ya dyin' on us" Macnair said,

The death eater raised his wand and the time slowed down, it really was nothing new whenever Ron was in trouble the time seemed to slow down in his mind, it was jus' the adrenaline he thought.

Macnair flashed a cruel smile towards Ron as his moth curled up "Diffindo inflamare" Macnair yelled at the same moment that Ron swung his head forward hitting the death eater in Groin and making his wand miss the target, the bolt of orange light swung upwards slashing through the chains binding Ron's leg,

The metal clanked to the ground as Ron's body came down with a thud, Macnair got up to his feet clutching his groin as he groaned in pain, Ron slammed his body into the death eater in a vicious tackle, they both fell to the ground as Macnair howled in pain, his own wand had pierced through his neck, the unmistakable sound of a wand breaking in half, 'Shite, might have needed that' Ron thought.

He laid back on the cold floor of the dungeon as tears streamed through his eyes, rolling and sobbing as every last muscle in his body pained, he caught the view of something silvery lodged in Macnair's pocket, trying hard to sit up Ron rolled onto his stomach and tried to grip the handle of the blade, after severe grunting and groaning his hands were finally free,

'Borrowing' some clothes from the late Walden Macnair, Ron got out of the dungeon which was more of a cellar of an old smelly house, there was a death eater guarding the stairs leading out, using his height as an advantage he silently slashed the death eaters throat, he checked the death eater for his wand and made his way towards the back door ignoring the guard sitting near the fire, it wasn't strategically wise to kill him he thought and he would rather not go too far with this, as he got out of the back door running through the remote area that the house was located in, he constantly berated himself for not learning to apparate sooner, but he was still sixteen there truly was no point.

The lack of food and dehydration caught up to him as he fell to the ground near a lake the last thing he heard before he passed out was a loud howl, it really seemed absurd what a sixteen year old could go through on just his instincts and sheer will.

oo00oo

Sixteen year old, My freckled arse Ron scoffed inside his head, he didn't feel like a sixteen year old, not anymore.

"Hey, did ye hear Minister Umbridge is roundin' up the Muggleborn's" A cold shiver ran down Ron's spine as he heard the blokes beside him talk, he just wished to the universe that Hermione was safe, he hadn't heard the news from Hogwarts in almost two weeks, the last piece of information he got was that Professor Dumbledore was closing down Hogwarts this year and the students were being transferred to Beauxbatons and Drumstrang for further studies.

Ron shook his head to clear the fog surrounding his mind, and leaned in to hear what the patrons had to say, "Yeh ol' Dumbledore did good closing down Hogwarts, me wife's a Muggleborn I sent her to her aunt in Germany- Gotta keep the children safe"

"Makes one wishful that someone would Avada the old hag"

"Maybe soon"

Ron nodded his head in understanding, he himself wanted to put a bullet through the Toad's skull, his hand instinctively skimmed the metal of the concealed Revolvers around his belt, The Guns of Dinh forged from the metal of Excalibur itself.

He took a sip of his beer or was it firewhisky well the details were still jumbled, he felt a sting go through his brain as the firey liquid hit the right spot,

oo00oo

Peeping through his eyelashes he saw the white snowy Wolf drag him by his leg, it was a weird experience being dragged by a canine for the Second time in his short life, he decided sleep was a more peaceful option than to stay awake and feel your back scraping, so he let the sleep envelope him as weird as it felt he was odly reminded of the time in his second year when he had fallen asleep next to a petrified Hermione.

"H-hermione- Hermione" Ron mumbled opening his eyes to the brightly lit room as the wolf barked at distance,

"Ah, young love" Someone said, Ron turned his head to the side facing the old-man sitting at his bed side, "Was there ever a trap more tempting than the trap of love" The man said chuckling sadly,

the man must have been atleast seventy years old, he thought. The man certainly looked fragile now but he had a determined gaze as if he had figured out the meaning to his existence,

"What's your name son?" the man asked,

"R-Ron, Ron Weasley" Ron replied his voice cracking and hoarse,

"Well Ron seems to me that fate has bought you towards me and by the way I'm sorry for the stitches, I'm afraid I can't do Magic like you" The man said winking as he got up and left the small room.

Ron straightened up looking down at his torso frantically, he saw that all his cuts were now clean and stitched just like his dad had been last year, he hadn't realised in the dark that he was injured so badly, he had a sealed wound that ran across his chest and it seemed as if his gut was cut pretty badly but it seemed to be sown up now, his eyes travelled to his arm that had swirling scars all over them, "Stupid Git" Ron muttered, what was he thinking summoning those brains.

While Ron berated himself for his supposed stupidity the old man entered the room with a steel mug in his hand steam was pouring off it as a metallic smell wafted into the surroundings, "Here drink this" the man said pushing the mug into Ron's hand,

Ron gave the silvery liquid a scrutinizing look, "What is it ?" Ron asked,

"Just drink it, it'll get your strength up" the man said giving Ron a kind smile, "Go on, its not poison, if I really wanted to kill you, don't you think I would've done it last night" Ron nodded his head to the right as if to say that makes sense, I guess,

He drank the sweet liquid in on go, the man was right the liquid seemed to seep into every part of his body, he felt his muscles stretch it felt good almost like getting a massage, "Blimey, what was that?" he asked bewildered,

"That was sandalwood and one of my bullets" The man said, Ron scrunched up his nose "Bloody hell you're telling me I just drank metal"

"Well metal and wood technically" the man corrected,

"Yeah like that makes loads of sense" Ron said shaking his head,

"Well it was good wasn't it, so stop complaining" The man said, Ron's face fell "I'm sorry but really thanks for saving me and stuff"

"Well technically Oy saved you" the man said, "The wolf that dragged you here" he added seeing Ron's confusion,

Ron was still facing downwards, why was this man helping him ? I'm a killer aren't I, he thought. Why would anyone want a killer, Hermione sure as hell will be afraid of him and anyway what was he ever compared to Vicky Krum, it seemed almost foolish to be jealous of him after nearly escaping death but he couldn't help it,

"What's the matter Ron, you alright?" The man asked,

Ron nodded "Yeah I guess, Who are you?" he asked the man not unkindly,

"They Call me the Gunslinger" the man said,

"Sounds Cool" Ron added grinning,

"Well its sounds cooler than it is really" Gunslinger Said shaking his head,

"you really don't seem like you're from round here" Ron said,

"I'm from Mid-earth, it's a faraway place not too friendly I'm afraid" He said, "Well I'll let you rest now Ron, we'll talk tomorrow Okay".

oo00oo

The Gunslinger the last of his race from mid-earth, thought him simple and Ordinary in every right Ron Weasley how to fight darkness, That day Ronald Weasley became the first Gunslinger of prime-earth.

The air seemed to fill with the smell of expensive perfume and pure-blood dirt, Ron looked over his shoulder to see a familiar young blonde boy enter the pub, A boy Ron Weasley was all to familiar with but there was something different the way that Draco Malfoy darted his eyes around the bar like a prey being hunted, Ron had a bad feeling about this, he had known Draco Malfoy for most of his life and hated him for just as long, the boy reeked of bad news the only thing that was missing was a neon sign saying EVIL AND CONFLICTED ABOUT IT with an arrow pointing to his head,

conflicted seemed to be the key point according to Ron he thought maybe it wasn't too late, the Ron of maybe a month ago would have strangled Malfoy but he knew it wasn't right the world wasn't black and white, it couldn't be mainly because if it was he himself would be considered a bad guy, he saw Draco run towards the bar and he thought maybe just maybe they weren't Too Far Gone,

It was just a matter of seconds Ron jumped off his bar stool his left hand went to Draco tugging the other boy downwards "GET.DOWN.MALFOY" Ron yelled, he turned around swiftly un-holstering the guns as the three death eaters entered the bar, the time slowed and Ron closed his eyes hearing the sound of his own heartbeat and opening them again he shot three rounds catching two death eaters in the head and the third one in the leg, the pub went crazy before the dead bodies even hit the floor people apparating, people screaming.

"Settle down, Chaps" Ron's voice boomed and the pub went silent as every eye was now studying Ron's smallest movements, "Now before you people go out and file a complaint against me, I'd like to introduce our limp friend back there" Ron said pointing backwards with his thumb without turning to look,

There were several confused murmurs as Ron turned around and walked towards the death eater who was shot in the leg and was screaming his head off, "This bellend right here is Holden Mckendry, Wanted for TEN counts of Rape and murder of three Muggleborn's, he's been on the run from the ministry for three years now so what should I do with him" Ron asked, as he raised his gun placing it on the death eaters temple, "he is not a man, he's just darkness and darkness my friends can only be fought through light" Ron said cocking his gun hammer,

"Go to hell, Gunslinger" Mckendry said through gritted teeth, "Oh yes I will and I'll be waiting for you down there" Ron replied pulling the trigger, the shot was deafening as blood spattered on the wall with a splash he holstered the gun once again, "T-Thas the Gunslinger" he heard someone in the crowd gasp, Ron gave a lopsided grin towards the crowd, "Yes, yes I am so better stick to the lesser crimes or punishment will be delivered" he said.

"Come on Malfoy, lets get ya sorted out" Ron said grabbing Draco by the arm, "you hit?" Ron asked, Malfoy nodded looking at Ron's face like he was trying to solve a puzzle, "Not here, lets get ya outside" Ron whispered supporting Draco by the shoulder towards the back yard.

Once in the back yard Malfoy sat down by the wall that led to Diagon alley, "What did they hit you with Malfoy? And why are your Daddy's friends hunting you" Ron said furiously,

"I tried to step out of the war, father killed my mum" Malfoy said stiffly,

"Lucius killed Narcissa" Ron asked shaking his head,

"How do you even know them or me for that matter?" Malfoy asked, Ron let out a harsh laugh "Forgotten me, have ya? Red hair freckles and more siblings than we can afford" Ron said dryly,

"WEASLEY!, you are the gunslinger" Ron watched ad Malfoy's face turned surprised to scared in moments,

"you've really gone crazy Weasel, the dark lord is too weak at the moment but he has put a price on your head" Malfoy said but surprisingly he didn't sound malicious,

"Don't I know it I've killed How many now twenty-thirty deaths" Ron said,

"He's going to kill you Weasley, don't you understand" Malfoy said groaning as he clutched his broken leg,

"I'm aware of that but I have to help harry, maybe-maybe you should too" Ron said quietly, he really did think Malfoy could be redeemed,

"What makes you think I'm Welcome there"

"Its never too late to turn to the light side"

"Maybe, but my legs hurt, t-they got me with a Fimorous" Malfoy said,

"Shite" Ron said rubbing his temple, "Can't apparate with a busted leg"

"I have a broom" Malfoy said smirking,

Ron grinned at him locking his Holsters so that Malfoy couldn't try anything stupid "Well, looks like we're flying back to Hogwarts".

ooooo0000oooooooo

Well that's the end of it and right on cue this is my plea for Reviews and ur thoughts, love ya guys and thanks for reading.see ya next time.


End file.
